


Touch

by NutheadGee



Series: A Tale of Physical Contact Leading To Fun [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana Is Senaky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And You probably, Dirty Talk, Formal Parties, Gabe Just Wants To Fuck, Humour, Jack Is Very thirsty, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sarcasm, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved!Jack, like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: Jack had always found touch to be his least favourite sense, and being the Strike Commander of Overwatch didn't help matters at all, because then he's have to host stupid partied like this one and there would be so much touching going on. Ana, however, has thought of a way to help him take his mind off things, and that way involved his current crush for a long time, Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Blackwatch and a whole LOT of touch. Not like this.It was still worth it though. Definitely worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I wrote for my homeboy Lo on tumblr (badships.tumblr.com) because his thirst is on the same level as mine LOL. Go follow him. He's a sweetie. 
> 
> I love you Lo.

He knew this was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have agreed to this.

But here he was, having made another not very well-thought out decision, surrounded by some  _ extremely  _ attractive people, and so very desperate to leave. He needed out right now, but he couldn’t without a good excuse. He was the Strike-Commander after all, he was the  _ de facto  _ host, and him leaving before the event was even halfway done would not have been a good look for Overwatch high command.

To make matters worse, this was a black tie event, with diplomats attending. It had a very strict dress code, all formal black tie event with no military regalia to hide behind, no armour to protect him from all the physical contact.

Ana was looking especially stunning in her red dress, very modest, long sleeves, but it was well fitting, showing off her curves and had a slit until her mid thigh. Her hair was let down flowing to her mid back as she walked around with apple juice, talking to as many dignitaries as she could in the room, definitely picking up on his and Gabriel’s slack. The bright red contrasted fantastically with her skin tone, and he had seen a couple of men eye her a lot longer than what was considered appropriate. Jack chuckled internally to himself.  _ Not a single man  _ in this room had a chance with her. Of that he was sure.

Even Torbjörn had turned up, also in a suit. His metal arm looked slightly awkward, but he never seemed to have a problem at all with holding his cutlery or crockery, so after a couple of stares, aahs and oohs, everyone eventually got used to it. His normally unruly beard was neatly combed and plated, and his wife couldn’t stop staring at him, a slightly dazed smile. He thought they made an adorable couple. In fact he made it a point of personally going over to thank them, because he knew how much he despised these social gatherings, though not for the same reason as you.

Rinehardt was also here, looking absolutely fantastic in his custom-made black tux, considering there were no ready-made suits that loud fit in. His voice, just as booming and enthusiastic as it always was, had taken the attention off Jack at the most opportune times when he was tired and he needed a break. He always had an excellent tale about some mission or some excursion about their task force days, and Jack was still contemplating how to thank him profusely for those tales as he sipped his champagne. In face he was doing him a huge favour this very second, as he stood alone in the corner of the drinks table, still wondering if it would be too rude for him to run back to his quarters and jerk off to that new set of nudes Gabriel had sent him.

Speaking of Gabriel, where was he?

Jack nearly jumped when he felt nimble fingers at the back of his neck, before they slowly went down his spine, and settled on his lower back. He gasped out, masking his moan, his skin twitching, heat spreading all across his body like electricity over copper wires, literally setting him on fire. His skin was tingling, and it took a whole lot of self-control for him not to externally growl out, his cock twitching slightly in his pants. Why the fuck was he so  _ sensitive?  _ That touch wasn’t even remotely sexual, yet it still affected him so intensely.

And this was through his clothes too.

Someone giggled behind him, and it sounded familiar. “You know I hate it when you do that,” he grumbled, looking everywhere but at Ana. He could feel the slight dusting of heat on his cheekbones.

“You’re still very hypersensitive to touch, even after all these years,” Ana responded, her brown eyes full of mirth as she sipped her apple juice in a champagne flute.

“We established this yesterday, and many,  _ many  _ other days in the past” he said, voice flat.

“This is your reaction and I’m a woman. I wonder how insane you go when Gabriel comes into contact with you.”

Jack decided not to dignify that statement with a response, and it took far more effort than necessary not to blush. If his dick hardening in his pants was any indication, that’s not something he wanted to discuss or even think about at this point in time, especially now that he was in a suit and his erection would be very...blatant. This is why he hated these formal, social event. He couldn’t even thirst in peace.

Jack sighed. He had always been extremely sensitive to touch, even when he was a child. He was so sensitive that even something as miniscule as the change in direction for wind would get to him. The fact that he realised he was gay never helped the situation in the least, because not only was he in rural Indiana, where homophobia was rife, but whenever the boys he was sexually attracted to would even as much as brush past him he would nearly double over. The intensity of their touch against his skin would spark a roaring fire in his belly, his crotch and his nerve endings. Even women who were remotely objectively attractive coming into contact with him would have him clenching his teeth so as not to whimper in sheer pleasure.

He decided to just stop touching people as a result, which, naturally, made things much worse. He was so touch-starved as a result that platonic touches from  _ his parents  _ would spark a sexual energy in him. He’d find himself biting his lower lip, swallowing his moan and closing his eyes so that his parents wouldn’t see them roll back in pleasure when a friend or neighbour passed him the salt at dinner. He managed to get a hold of himself slightly and he could tolerate touch from close relations or women for the most part, but attractive people (Ana) and attractive  _ men  _ (Gabriel fucking Reyes) still had him almost exploding.

When he joined the military and was enlisted for SEP, it,of course, got worse.  _ Significantly  _ worse. All his senses were enhanced because of the program, including touch. It got to a point where it was so bad that if any man would touch him he would nearly orgasm on the spot, which made showers a bit...tricky. Of course this was remedied with time, but nothing could be done about the hypersensitivity, so he went back to being touch averse, which led him to be touch starved. Again.

What was real life?

“Ah, there is Gabriel,” Ana said suddenly, interrupting Jack from his musings and promptly walking off to go talk to him, her hips swaying as she did so.

Ana Amari was one of the very few women who had Jack question his sexuality. He knew he was definitely attracted to men, but he wondered if he was low-key attracted to women as well. She was  _ stunningly  _ beautiful, and she never even tried. Nonetheless, he followed her gaze to where the Commander of Blackwatch was, and he nearly choked on his drink, shifting slightly to subtly adjust his now half-hard erection.

Of course he had to be the sexiest man in the room in the most  _ extra  _ way possible. Jack didn’t know whether to go there and smack him upside the head or go into the washroom and jerk it until his dick fell off.

Probably both.

The man was wearing a salmon-coloured tux -  _ a salmon-coloured tux!  _ Honestly Jack was really having trouble understanding how anyone could be this extra - with a salmon coloured tie - silk, because Ana promised everyone divine retribution if they didn’t wear silk ties. He had never seen pure terror induced in military men that effectively -  and a black shirt and black shoes so well polished he could see his hopes and dreams of this night ending well dying slowly. __ The tux contrasted beautifully with his dark skin. As usual  he looked like he absolutely didn’t want to be there (which he probably didn’t) but his job was making him(it definitely was). His hair at the top had grown out a bit longer than he normally let it, and there were some particular strands that fell over his left eyebrow that made Jack want to go there and brush it off. The sides and back of his head were shaved bald, as usual, and he noticed that his goatee and his moustache were perfectly trimmed. He stood up to his full height, back straight, his left hand in his pants pocket and his right holding a mixture that was very suspicious and most definitely didn’t constitute of only scotch.

Gabriel Reyes was easily the  _ sexiest  _ man Jack had ever laid his eyes on, and he needed to go rub a quick one off right this moment before he was walking around with a tent in his pants.

He put his glass down on the nearest table and briskly walked towards where the male washrooms were. Occasionally he was stopped by some dignitary or other who wanted to engage in some pretentious small talk, but he smiled politely and excused himself because he desperately needed to go use the washroom. The monet he was in he nearly sprinted into a stall and locked himself. He leaned against the door for a moment, breathing in before looking down at his crotch. There was no subtlety now, he was fully hard, and his fly looked like it was about to rip right off with how it was struggling to contain his dick.

He knew he didn’t have much time, so with shaky hands he opened up his belt and his pants, and his cock immediately sprung out, long, thick, hard and flushed red, already leaking.  _ God,  _ he thought, swallowing dryly, when he remembered how the man’s thighs and ass looked without those salmon pants covering them, thick and muscular.  _ I hate him so much for doing this to me. _

It had been six years since he’d last seen the asshole naked and he still couldn’t get it out of his head how the water droplets ran down his broad shoulders, onto his muscular chest, down those defined abst, over his apollo's belt and onto his-

Jack groaned, throwing his head back and hitting the stall door as his hand snaked over his balls and he grabbed the base of his shaft. His mouth was dry, and when he opened his eyes he swore his mind was trying to absolutely murder him when the vivid image of Gabriel naked in the shower was fully brought to the forefront of his thoughts again. His grip on his dick tightened as he pushed upwards, towards his tip, and he could already feel his precum flowing down his shaft, probably the same way the water dripped down Gabe’s muscular ass and  _ those goddamn thighs. _

Jack begun moving faster, fisting himself hard and quick and unsteady, making sure to thumb his tip whenever he could. He imagined Gabe’s hands, large and calloused running themselves all over his body, as his lips were on his neck, whispering all sorts of filthy things in his ear in between terms of endearment for him. Jack felt like he was burning from the inside out, and he was sure his cheekbones and his cheeks were redder than Ana’s dress, but he was alone in a washroom stall jerking off to his colleague like a creep and he didn’t care. He needed to cum, he  _ had  _ to cum if he was going to survive out there for another second. His body was tense, and when his hips jerked up into his hand involuntarily, he knew it was soon time. 

He barely managed to angle himself before his knees literally gave away, and only his strong grip on the cistern in front of him stopped him from falling over forward. With quiet moan of Gabriel’s name he came, spilling his seed in the actual loo as he continues jerking his cock weakly, at this point sore and red from the rough treatment he had subjected it to. He was panting roughly, and he had even broken a sweat. God fucking Dammit, Gabe would be the end of him.

With slightly shaking hands, he let go of his dick, and cleaned himself up with copious amounts of toilet paper and dusted about the loo it self. It was be extremely embarrassing if someone walked into the loo and saw fucking semen on it. He tucked himself back in and straightened himself up, washed his hands very thoroughly, splashed some water on his face, took a deep breathe and walked back out there. It was going to be another three hours at least. He could do this.

…

Jack may have looked calm externally, sipping his nth glass of champagne (an advantage of the SEP program. He could, physiologically speaking, not get drunk) but internally he was just about to take that table with delectable fruit next to him and hurl it right across the room.

He had just had the most boring, mundane conversation with some diplomat’s wife who, going by how she was eyeing him like a dog eyes steak, was willing to risk it all to jump into bed with him. For a moment he considered telling her he was very gay and he did not find her attractive in the least, but he thought against it. He was glad when she had to leave, because he was sure he had dropped a lot of unnecessary IQ points. Now he was back to plotting how he could escape to go dream of Gabriel, before disaster struck.

“Strike Commander. I see you’re back. Where have you been?”

He froze, his throat going dry. That baritone washed over him like crushed velvet: smooth, suave, and he felt his cock twitch in his pants again. He had just jerked off to this man about fifteen minutes ago. How could he be possibly getting hard for him again? What kind of witchcraft was going on in his life?

He counted to three in his head before he turned around to face the current main star in his wet dreams, and he almost bit into the flimsy glass of that champagne flute. His dick was  _ still  _ getting hard, and his brain had drawn a blank.

_ Way to go, Morrison,  _ he chided himself. “Commander Reyes. I apologise. It’s been a bit of a busy night.”

Gabriel looked like Adonis had materialised right in front of him. He still had his left hand in his pocket, his glass probably having an alcoholic mixture that would induce almost immediate alcohol poisoning to a normal mortal. He had that sexy smirk on his face, and his eyes were shining with something that was beyond amusement.

“Well, Ana talked to me earlier and she requested I come find out how you’re doing. If you feel like leaving she truly has no issue with it. The more difficult part of the evening has passed. Now all people will be doing will be socialising.” He sounded so nonchalant, so relaxed, that Jack immediately sensed Ana had schemed something and that scheme was happening now.

“Um, thank you Ga-er, Commander. May I request that you please escort me to my quarters?” He felt like he was a twelve year old confronting his crush.

Gabe just chuckled, the sound low, warm and masculine and Jack swallowed again, hoping to swallow his arousal as well and hoping to get his dick to stop twitching anytime now.

“Of course. After you,  _ sir.” _

Jack nearly tripped. There was something dangerously  _ sensual  _ about the way Gabriel refered to him. What the  _ fuck _ was Ana up to?

All this time, Jack noticed that Gabriel had not touched him. He hadn’t even made a vague gesture of initiating physical contact with him, when normally he was very touchy feely. Jack swallowed again, having an idea of what Ana had instigated Gabriel to do (or more accurately, what gabriel had allowed Ana to instigate him to do) but he refused to believe it, because he physically shuddered and internally moaned when the thought struck him again.

The moment they were out of the room and a safe distance away, Jack literally jumped when he felt Gabriel’s large, warm hand on the small of his back. His entire body shuddered, and he clenched his teeth to keep some embarrassing sound or other from leaving his throat. His knees were weak, and he still had no idea how he was still able to walk. If Gabriel noticed any of this then he never said anything.

He turned to his left, away from Gabriel so that he could see the beautiful mountains and forests outside, enjoying the scenery and also not giving Gabriel the satisfaction of seeing his beet red face. As he was still trying to contain himself, wiping his sweaty palms down his pants he was suddenly turned towards the large glass windows he had just been staring at, forcefully pushed against them, his palms and his cheeks bracing him against them, a hot, hard and muscular body behind him. His dick was struggling against his pants again, and this time he was  _ sure  _ the fly would rip off.

“G-Gabriel, wha-”

Jack completely lost his train of thought and moaned, perhaps slightly loudly when he felt Gabriel grind himself against his ass. Jesus Christ the man was  _ hung.  _ He felt his lips against his neck as Gabriel placed a searing kiss there, and Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch,  _ whimpered. _

“Ana just told me this evening your hypersensitivity to touch was still as active as ever, and you were desperate for my dick,” he murmured in his ear, his voice low and husky as his hand dipped in the front of his pants and grabbed his shaft. Jack cried out Gabe’s name, throwing his head back on his shoulder as his blunt nails scraping against the glass and his knees nearly giving out on him. Holy shit Gabriel’s hand felt  _ phenomenal  _ on his cock, wrapping around it and squeezing gently. He was sure he was leaking.

“All you had to do was ask,  _ cariño,  _ and I’d have given it to you.”

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but his brain could only register pleasure. He was literally trembling, molten heat travelling from Gabriel’s grip on his dick to the rest of his body as he slightly bucked his hips into his fist, wanting some friction.

“G-Gabe, please. I-just- _ please,”  _ Jack pleaded, not even sure what he was pleading for. His whole body was on fire and he never wanted it to stop.

Just then, his eyes popped open, because he felt a breeze against his bare thighs. “Ugh,” he grunted, but Gabe was holding him against him, supporting his weight.

“Chill,  _ querida.  _ Give me a minute and I’ll fuck you soon enough.” Gabriel responded, as he removed his own pants, pressing his cock against Jack’s bum.

“Lube’s in inner jacket pocket,” Jack managed to gasp, as he somehow managed to find the strength to grind back into Gabriel, which made him growl in his ear. Jack smirked weakly. He had managed to slightly get to the ever smooth Gabriel Reyes. He couldn’t wait to te-

He whimpered again, when Gabriel passed his hand over his pectoral into his pocket to collect the lube.

“I see you’re always prepared,  _ gatito.  _ Always ready to receive dick like the fucking whore you are?”

Jack mewled at that, and he jumped again when he felt Gabe’s finger in his bum coating it with lube, prepping him. He was sure he was going to fucking explode, but it would be worth it. Gabriel placed another hot, open-mouthed kiss on his neck, sucking on the skin there and he slipped two fingers in and scissoring them inside him, and Jack had to push his fist in his mouth because if no one had heard him yet there would  _ definitely  _ hear him now. Gabriel continued, stretching him, slowly, deliberately, as his other hand fisted his cock, slowly pumping up and down, thumbing his tip once ina while, spreading the precum he found there.

He finally pulled his fingers out, and growled out his disappointment, before Gabriel huffed a quiet laugh, holding his hip and slipping into Jack with one smooth thrust, all the way to the hilt.

Jack just about deflated against Gabriel, white light exploding behind his eyelids, because he had rubbed against his prostate. He paused for a while inside him, before sliding out slowly till his tip, and slamming back in. Jack actually squeaked this time, throwing a muscular arm behind him and looking to latch onto Gabe’s hair, as his other hand tried to support him against the window. It was a good thing it was dark outside, because if someone saw how the Commander of Blackwatch was literally ploughing into the Strike Commander of Commander then the tabloids would have a field day, and Jack would be too sated to deal with that kind of shit.

Gabriel, however, built a rhythm: slow and languid, bet deep, rough and  _ primal.  _ He angled his hips in a way that he would hit a very special spot past partners had yet to hit in Jack, and that combined with his skin on fire from Gabriel’s touch was sending him very quickly to the edge, his own cock rock hard in Gabriel’s large hand, leaking terribly. He honestly would have been embarrassed, but his mind was overwhelmed with lust and pleasure, and he had just jerked off to this very man, so for now his fucks were directly proportional to his semen, which would soon be running on lower than normal if this next orgasm was anything to go by.

Jack realised that he was moaning and crying out, and he hadn’t even registered it because of how numb he’d become. He also just realised the reason he wasn’t as loud as he thought was because Gabriel had covered his mouth with his large hand that wasn’t jerking him off as he pounded into him.

“Quiet,  _ Strike Commander,”  _ he whispered in his ear, sucking on his ear lobe. “You don’t want anyone to come out and see how much of a fucking, filthy  _ slut  _ you are for me. Imagine how disappointed the Secretary-General would feel when she realises she chose a dirty  _ puto  _ to head Overwatch.”

That was it, as far as Jack’s control could go. With a muffled, semi-loud wail of Gabriel's name he came, spilling himself all over his hand, his hips twitching erratically up into Gabriel hand as he saw his seed spurt out of his dick. Gabriel, in turn on watching him cum moaned Jack’s name, low and rough before he spilled himself up Jack’s bum, allowing them both to experience his orgasm. For a moment they just stood there, leaning against each other, regulating their breaths. It had been a wild night for Jack, that was certain.

“You know, Gabe’s office is literally three steps away from here. Why did you have to fuck on the corridor? And you’re both just a mess of semen and lube. Jesus you are both messy. Clean up and dress up. You both have to go close the ceremony.”

Jack didn’t have the strength to be surprised at Ana’s accented voice interrupting him. He just took the wet wipes from her, offering a tired smile and begun the tedious task of cleaning both himself and Gabriel up, before they dressed up and looked respectable again.

“Just tell me which parts of your offices you’ll be bending each other against so that I never get to sit or lean anywhere near them.”

Jack chuckled and Gabriel smirked.. He could get used to this, touches notwithstanding.


End file.
